Weapon X-2
by Winter Elvish Rose
Summary: When Rougue runs away, Logan isn't the only feral mutant she meets. Meet Runa, she is Logans daughter, born in the same lab that gave him his adamantium skeleton. (following the first X-men movie, just with Runa in the mix)
1. Chapter 1

Weapon X-2

Chapter 1

Rouge's POV

"This is it" I woke up from the ride I was on with a truck driver with him telling me we were here. Getting my bags I got out and looked around. "Where are we? I thought you would take me as far as Laughlin City?" "This is Laughlin City" the driver said pointing towards some buildings and walking away. Sighing, I walk towards the bar and go inside, when I got in there where people cheering for people cage fighting. Trying to walk past the cage I saw a man getting dragged out unconcious. "In all my years I've never seen anything like this!" the annoucer said into the microphone making more people cheer. "Are you gonna let this man, walk away with your money?" the annoucer asked the audience. I heard most of the people screaming NO! "I'll fight him!" a man watching yelled. Walking in people cheered for the new fighter while I just looked at the man leaning against the cage. After a few minutes the bell rang. The challenger started relentlessly pounding on the cage fighter. "Oh boy, that guy is dead meat..." a girl next to me said. Turning to look at her I saw a girl around 19 or 20 watching the cage fighter on the floor. She had brown wavy hair that went under her shoulder blades, and she was taller than I was, with ice blue eyes, and what looked like slit pupils. She also had a silver ear cuff with a blue gem dangling off of it, along with her black rose earrings. "Is he your boyfriend?" I asked her, she seemed to be really interested in the fight. She heard me, her eyes went wide and she looked down at me. "Oh no! Thats my dad, he's really tough, and can beat the crap out of anybody, especially if they hit him 'there', he really hates that, not that I blame him." she said smiling at me. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean.." I said trying to apollagise. "No hun your fine!" She said smiling at me again. I smiled back, she seemed really nice. Hearing the bell go off again we both looked over to see the girls dad to be the last one standing. "Shocker." I heard her say under her breath. "Ladies and Gentlemen our winner tonight and still king of the cage is The Wolverine!" The announcer called out. After that last fight everybody started to leave. "I'll see you later hun, hope you get home safe." She said walking to the cage to see her dad. After she left I went to sit at the bar.

Runa's POV

Walking up to the cage I stepped up and grabbed the cage to get up to my dad. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him. "I'm fine darlin', like usual." He said looking down at me. "I know you'll be fine everytime you fight, but it still scares me you know. Even growing up and seeing you get cut or whatever and healing the next minute. Other kids would be scarred for life if they saw their parents get hurt like that all the time." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Since when are we like other people? Especially other fathers and daughters." he asked chuckling at me. "Ah shut up ya big bear!" I said to him smiling. "I'm going to get something to drink, come get me when you're ready to leave." I said giving him a quick hug. Walking up to the bar I saw that kid again. "Hey, you still here?" I asked her sitting next to her at the bar. "Yeah" she said looking at me. "I didn't tell you my name before, I'm Runa." I said smiling at her. "I'm Rogue." she said smiling back at me. "What are you doing out here? You look kinda young to be at a place like this." I asked her smiling. "I accidentaly hurt my boyfriend, I got scared and left." she said looking down at her lap. 'That sucks, poor girl. She just got her powers too.' I thought looking at her. "I'll have a beer." "Hey dad, finally out?" I asked him. He just gave me that famous 'leave me alone' looks, I just stared back at him to annoy him. "You going to be ready to go soon?" dad asked taking a drink of his beer. "I'm ready when ever you are." Looking away I could smell the cigar my dad lit up. "Must you smoke those stupid things?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him. Again, he just gives me that look. Rolling my eyes I turn my head back to the TV above the bar. "The Leaders of over 200 nations will discuss issues ranging from the worlds economic climate and weapons treaties to the mutant phenomenon and its impact on our..." I tuned out when I heard footsteps heading for my dad. Turning around I see the guy my dad gave a beating to in the cage. "You owe me some money." He said looking down at my dad.

"Come on lets go." his friend said trying to get him to leave. "You'd be smart to listen to your friend." I said crossing my arms and standing by the bar. Not listening to me he continued. "No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it." he said staring at my dad. Again his friend tried to get him to leave. Shrugging him off he grabbed my dad's shoulder. "I know what you are." "You lost your money you keep this up you'll loose something else." my dad said clearly not happy this guy was nagging him. 'Good, the idiot is walking away.' I thought keeping an eye on him. Suddenly stopping he grabbed his friends knife and turned back to my dad. "Dad!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. Grabbing him by the shirt my dad forced him against a wood beam putting his claws to the guys neck. Hearing the cocking of a gun I turn my head to see the bartender with his rifle pointed at me. "Dad..." I said putting my hands up a little to were he could see them. "Get out of my bar freak, take your kid too." he said shaking a little. Looking back at the guy he had stuck to the wall with his claws he quickly cut the gun in half so I could so next to him. Sheathing his claws he put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the bar. "Are you ok darlin?" he whispered to me. "I'm fine, been a while since something like that happend." I said getting in the truck. After starting the truck he started flexing his hands looking at his knuckles. "You ok?" I asked grabbing his wrist. "I'm fine, you worry to much." He said giving me a small smile. Smiling back, I went to the back of the truck and going into the camper he attatched to the bed of the truck and got out one of my books.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Logan's POV

Driving down the road smoking my cigar, I hear something coming from the trailer hooked up to the truck. "You hear that too?" Runa asked looking up from her book. "Yeah, I'm going to pull over and see what it is." I said quietly. After I pulled over I got out and headed for the trailer, looking over to the door for the camper I see Runa standing there waiting for me to do something. Seeing a lump in under the tarp I jab my fingers into it to see if it moves. 'Feels like a body, a hitchhiker, great.' I thought ripping the tarp off who ever was in there. 'The kid from the bar.' Looking up she started sitting up and looking at me. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask glaring at her. "Hun? What are you doing?" Runa asks her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I needed a ride, thought you might help me." She said sitting up. "Get out." I said jabbing my thumb at the road and tossing her bag out of my trailer. "Dad.." Runa starts, and I give her a look that says 'not now'. "Where am I supposed to go?" the kid asks jumping out of the trailer. "I don't know." "You don't know, or you don't care?" "Pick one." I say wanting her to get out of here. "Get back inside Rune." I say heading back to the cab of the truck. "I saved your life!" she says trying to make me take her with us. "No you didn't." I say getting in the truck and driving off. "Dad! Are you really going to leave her?" Runa asks sitting up front in the cab. "She just got her powers, she's scared! She isn't safe by herself!" she said getting angry with me. "Alright, stop giving me the guilt trip cub." I said giving her a small glare and stopping the truck.

* * *

3rd person POV

"You don't have anything to eat do you?" Rogue asks. Keeping his eyes on the road Logan reached over and opened the glove box and gave her some beef jerkey. Taking her gloves off Rogue started to eat the food she had been given. "I'm Rogue." she said after eating a few pieces of the jerky. 'Dad, so ani-social.' Runa thought smiling while reading one of her books in the back. Seeing Logans dog tags she asked, "Where you in the army?..D-doesn't that mean you where in the army?" Looking at her then at his tags Logan tucked them in his shirt not wanting to talk about it. Hearing Rogue ask about his tags Runa looks down at hers and tucks them away in her shirt as well. Looking away Rouge tried to find something else interesting, then she looked back into the camper in the back of the truck where Runa was reading her book. "Wow" "What?" Logan asked looking at her. "Suddenly my life doesn't that bad." Rogue said looking back at Logan. "Yeah well if you would prefer the road..." Logan said getting ticked off. "No! No, it looks great. Looks cozy." Rogue said eating more jerky. "Well even with the way it looks, its actually really comfy, I love traveling like this." Runa said standing in between Rouge and Logan.

Seeing Rogue rubbing her hands together trying to get them warm, Logan turned up the heat and tried to grab her hands and put them near the vents. "Put your hands near the heat" Jerking her hands away from him she looked down at her lap and wouldn't look at him. "I'm not going to hurt you kid." "It's nothing personal, It's just um, when people touch my skin something happens." Rouge said putting her gloves back on. "What?" Logan asked. "I don't know, they just get hurt." Glancing back at Rogue and the road he said "Fair enough." 'That sucks, she can't touch people, that has to be hard.' Runa thought looking at Rogue. "When they come out, does it hurt?" Rogue asked looking at Logan's knuckles. "Every time." he answers keeping his eyes on the road. 'I wish it didn't, I hate seeing you in pain dad.' Runa thought going back into the camper. "So what kind of a name is Rogue?" "I don't know, what kind of a name is Wolverine?" she retorted back looking at Logan. "My name's Logan." "Marie." she said looking at Logan. Looking back at Runa she asked "Do you have a name like your dad's too?" "Yeah, but I'll tell you later." Runa said laying down. 'Its got a whole story to it too, and not a happy one. And my dad doesn't even remember it.'

Runa's POV

After Rouge asked if I had a name like Wolverine, I looked out the window in the camper and saw it was snowing again. 'So pretty, I love the snow.' I said sitting down. "Don't you think you should be wearing your seatbelt?" Rogue asked the both of us. 'With the way we heal, don't need them.' I thought barely listening. Smelling something I looked out towards the windsheild. 'That smells..familiar. But I know its a feral...no way...not good.' I said standing up. "Look kid I don't need advice on auto..." my dad said pointing at her with an unhappy look on his face. "Dad!" I said trying to get his attention on who was coming. After I tried to get his attention a huge tree landed right in front of the truck. When the truck hit the tree dad went flying out of the windsheild far from the truck. Thankfully I grabbed the dashboard and the back of dads seat so I didn't go flying with him. "You all right hun?" I asked looking over at her. "I'm fine, what about your dad?" she asked looking at me. "I'm going to go check on him, stay here, something bad is coming." I said getting out of the truck though the drivers side. "Dad!" I yelled running up to where he landed. "Dad come on get up! You gotta get up now!" I said trying to get him up, with his weight that was really hard. "I'm up darlin'." He said getting up himself. "Are you ok?" I said standing next to him. "I'm fine, just a couple of cuts." he said looking at me. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine dad, like you, a few cuts." I said looking down at my arms, covered in cuts from the glass. I had my jacket off so you could really see them all. Walking back up to the truck he started to crack his neck, while he was doing that his cuts on his head started to heal.

When he started to walk back to the truck I stayed to look around to see if I could hear or see Sabretooth coming. I could smell him, so I know he was here. "I'm stuck!" I heard Rogue yell from the cab of the truck. I saw my dad going up to help her so I started to walk up to the truck too. As I was getting closer to the truck I could sense Sabretooth getting even closer. Seeing my dad stop and look around I knew he sensed it too and he popped his claws out. "Dad, something's coming, and he isn't happy!" I said getting closer to him. Looking towards the tree's I saw him coming for my Dad. Pouncing out of the trees he tackled my dad to the ground with a roar. Standing up Sabretooth threw my dad away from him and into a tree. "Hey! Fuzz ball!" I yelled trying to get his attention while running at him with the nails on my hands lengthened into strong claws. Getting close to him I scratched his face and chest trying to get him to back off. Roaring he grabbed me by the neck and thigh and threw me a lot farther than he threw my dad. Running towards my dad again I saw him grab a small tree trunk and hit my dad with it sending him sprawling on the hood of the truck knocking him out. Getting up and running towards his back I jumped on him digging my claws in his shoulder and chest making him even more angry. "You're not going to hurt her. You hurt my dad, but thats it!" I yelled at him with a growl. I held onto him as best as I could but he felt my claws loosen on him and he grabbed my upper arms and threw me into the tree's where I hit my head on a tree trunk. Right before I blacked out I saw to people in black suits appear behind Sabretooth.

* * *

Hi readers, I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, I was really stuck with this chapter. In this story Logan isn't going to get very attatched to Rogue like he did in the movie, but Runa is going to become a really good friend to Rouge instead of her dad. And also thank you to all the followers for this story and thank you guys for all the faves!

Riniel


End file.
